


I'll Show You

by MireiPri



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, Class 2-B, Kissing, M/M, also i left it on a cliffhanger because idk how to write, also sorry if the formatting sucks, but idk how to words, i cringed writing this, i love class 2-B, idk how to format, mika is pining after shu, ritsumao, she/her pronouns for arashi, shu's a big softie, shumika, this is really short, this is the worst thing ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MireiPri/pseuds/MireiPri
Summary: Mika wakes up to a peculiar sight and asks Ritsu and Arashi for advice.. and maybe, a demonstration?





	I'll Show You

Mika walked into the 2-B classroom that he had grown so accustomed to seeing, rubbing his eyes tiredly. As usual, he sat behind Arashi and rested his head on his desk.

”Mika-chan, what’s wrong sweetie?” Arashi sweetly said, as she turned around and placed her head on her chin, staring intently at Mika, trying to figure out what was bothering the boy. 

“Nnn, Naru-chan..” Mika’s cheeks turned a light pink as he recalled what had happened earlier today. “I-I woke up ‘n I-“ All of a sudden, the door to the classroom burst open and in walked Mao, carrying Ritsu on his back. 

“Aaa~ Ma~a~kun~ thanks for the ride~” Ritsu slowly lifted his head up and pressed a small kiss against Mao’s neck. “Fuu, fuu~, kissy kiss Maa~kun~” Ritsu got climbed off of Mao’s back and walked over to his seat beside Mika. “Oissu~ Mikarin, Nacchan~” Ritsu sleepily greeted the two of them. Just as he sat down, he noticed the perplexed look on Mika’s face. “Ehh~? Mikarin, what’s with the long face?”

“Mm, mm! Tell us Mika-chan!” Arashi watched in interest, knowing something along the lines of what Mika would say. 

Mika let out a deep breath and continued, nervously. “Nnn, W-Well, I woke up ‘n…”

“And..?!” Arashi was on the edge of her seat in anticipation. 

“Fuu, fuu~ Is Mikarin in looove~?” Ritsu teased. 

“R-Ritsu-kun! N-Not so loud!” Mika exclaimed, quickly glancing around the room to see if anyone else was listening, but upon seeing Mao, Koga, and Yuzuru in deep conversation, he relaxed a little. “In the mornin’, I blinked open ma’ eyes a little ’n..'n Oshi-san was smilin’ at me..!” Mika blushed and hid his face in his hands. 

“Ehh~? Does Mikarin like his Oshi-san~?” Ritsu teased, poking Mika’s cheek. Mika’s blush turned even darker, reaching up to his ears, as he heard Ritsu’s words.

“Kyaa~! My cute little Mika-chan is in loove~!” Arashi reached over Mika’s desk and wrapped him in a hug as the self proclaimed vampire looked on with a mischievous expression. 

“Hmm, hmm~♪” Ritsu let out a little hum. “Does Mikarin need love help~? I would be happy to help you get your man~”

Mika sputtered, “R-R-Ritsu-kun! Oshi-san ain’t ‘ma’ man’!” He paused a bit before nervously speaking. “B-But I would appreciate..  
s-some.. tips..” Mika’s voice got quieter and quieter as he spoke. Arashi and Ritsu exchanged amused looks. Ritsu put a finger to his lips and pretended to think over what Mika said. “Hmm~ I think the best thing to do would be to just show him how much you like him~”

Arashi nodded her head in agreement. “Mhmm! Ritsu-chan! What a great idea! I think it’ll work!”

“E-Eh..? But how ‘m I suppose’ to show him..?” Mika asked, confused.

“Fuu, fuu~ Don’t worry Mi~ka~rin~! I’ll demonstrate~” Ritsu turned straight in his seat and tapped Mao’s shoulder. 

“Heey~ Maa~kunn~”

“Hm? Ritsu what’s u-..mmph?!” As soon as Mao turned around, Ritsu pressed his lips against his, reaching his hands into Mao’s soft red hair and tangling his fingers into the locks. As he broke the kiss, a blush bloomed on Mao’s face, as he stared at Ritsu, dumbstruck. Ritsu turned back towards Mika and Arashi, a smug look on his face.

“See~? Juuust like that~ Fuu, fuu~” 

Mika stared in awe and Arashi started clapping upon seeing the demonstration.

“Ahh! Ritsu-chan! What a passionate demonstration! You think you could do that, Mika-chan~?” Arashi asked with a small smile on her face.

“N-Nacchan! I C-coul’ never do that!” Mika frantically waved his hands in front of him, shaking his head as well. 

Arashi took Mika’s hands in her own and clasped them together. “Mika-chan, You can do it! I believe in you!” She gave Mika a thumbs up and winked, while Ritsu nodded. “Mhmm~! Mikarin’s brave~ I’m sure he can do it~ Hurray, Hurray, Mi~ka~rin~” Ritsu did a little cheer and shook his hands at the end of it.

“Nn, Naru-chan, Ritsu-kun.. I-I’ll try ma’ best!” A determined look appeared on his face. ‘Just ya’wait Oshi-san! ‘ll knock yer’ socks off!’

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I started writing this on the bus and,,it's really bad klregjwrggrljk. Who knows, i might write a part 2 if i ever have time/good ideas..


End file.
